The Flower of a Fireball
by Bruised Violets
Summary: Oh wow! I can barely remember writing this! I didn't post it because I wanted to revise it so I started over and wrote Kakyuu's Star but I think this is better because no one is OOC. If I get enough reviews I'll continue. If I don't...It'll collect dust i
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Since this is a fanfic I have to give credit and say that Sailor Moon and other realated characters and stuff are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, those Kodansha people, TOEI Animation, DIC, Cloverway, and other cool people… but not me L! There! I said it! Don't punish me in the name of the moon!

This is dedicated to anyone who has experienced unrequited love, like Seiya (even though this fanfic really has nothing to do with unrequited love!).

My thought of the day:

"If life is just a bowl of cherries, does that mean eating cherries is commiting suicide?"

******************************************************************************************

A young girl with beautiful, long, golden hair, that dangled from two "dumplings" was dressed in an elegant white wedding dress. She was obviously getting married. In one of the benches sat a young man, around the age of the bride, watching her. He had long, dark, black hair and dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes that were teary and had an expression of sadness in them. His name, was Seiya Kou.

Seiya watched as the bride, whom he called "dumpling" or Usagi walked down the aisle. He loved her. She saw him as a friend, and only as a friend and she even had a lover. Obviously, her lover was who she was marrying. The lucky man was Mamoru Chiba. Seiya had to admit Mamoru was pretty lucky. Very lucky. Mamoru was very smart, went to college in America, is the future king of earth, was the past prince of earth, and had a shining star seed, the Golden Crystal. But none of these accomplishments could compare to being loved by Usagi.

Seiya had a faint smile on his face. He was truly happy that Usagi was happy but unfortunately happiness wasn't his main emotion right now. He was heartbroken. He was heartbroken and watching this was as painful as falling into an ocean of knives. Seiya could feel each one stabbing his heart. 

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the priest. Haruka Tenoh, a woman a few years older than Seiya, who was a skilled car racer, a tomboy, and a lesbian, who just happened to hate Seiya, shot an angry and cold look at Seiya. A look that said, "Say anything and I will kill you." Seiya nodded, scared, and Haruka turned her attention back to the wedding. As Haruka turned away a pressuring silence lingered. Ignoring the fact that Haruka would kill him, he considered the options. He could speak up then dash to Usagi and sweep her away to a world where Seiya could be happy forever, but then, Usagi would still not return his feelings and she would definetly not be happy. Seiya couldn't bear that, but still. What if she actually loved him? What if she hated Mamoru? Seiya opened his mouth to say something but he turned to his friends, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu and mouthed, "HELP!" The three of them gave Seiya smiles but they had worried looks in their eyes. Kakyuu, who was right next to him held his hand and clutched it. Seiya slowly breathed in and out, closing his eyes and trying to kill time. "You may kiss the bride," the priest finally said. Seiya's friends sighed of relief. 

As Mamoru and Usagi kissed, Seiya turned away. He couldn't stand much more pain. Soon he would return to his planet, Kinmokusei. He would be "Seiya Kou" less often. He would be in his female form, Sailor Starfighter, protecting the planet along with Yaten, who was Starhealer, and Taiki, who was Starmaker. The three of them would also protect their princess, Kakyuu. Seiya knew he did the right thing. Usagi's destiny was to be with Mamoru, and Seiya's destiny was to be a heartbroken, lonely, sailor soldier… forever. Seiya knew deep down he would have to accept this but he was still unprepared and heartbroken. Seiya decided not to grieve over the impossible, since it wouldn't do anything. Love… what a painful thing, Seiya thought.

He cried his last tear and sighed his last sigh. Even though he felt those knives still stabbing him, he truly accepted his eternal fate.

"Kimi wa itsumo…" was all Yaten Kou would listen to on the CD player that day. Nagareboshi He, the name of a beautiful song written and sung by the Three Lights, the group Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki were in a few years ago. The song always calmed him down, especially during bad times. _Well, that is because it was a bad time when we wrote it!, _Yaten thought to himself. He quickly tried to shake the bad memories out of his head. Princess Kakyuu dying, Galaxia, an enemy destroying Kinmokusei, their planet, Princess Kakyuu dying, Seiya being heartbroken, Princess Kakyuu dying, Usagi's friends dying, Princess Kakyuu dying, and worst of all… Princess Kakyuu dying. "Search for your love, sora no suishou Search for your love,

nakanaide kure Search for your love, hontou wa Dakishimetai no sa," the radio played. As the radio played Seiya came in, "Search for your love? A stupid song." he said. Yaten was shocked, "Seiya! We worked hard and poured our hearts into that song! How can you say that?" "How can I not? I searched across the galaxy! I found love, but Dumpling-Head is married!" Seiya said. Outside of the room in the hallway was Kakyuu, eavesdropping. "Seiya-idiot! We didn't travel across the galaxy to find you a girlfriend, we did it to find Kakyuu!" Yaten said as Seiya was about to leave. "I don't need to hear this. I don't need to think about Kakyuu right now! None of you three understand! Not you, or Taiki, and not even Kakyuu!!!!!! " Seiya yelled running out of Yaten's bedroom. Yaten gasped as the door was slammed right in his face. _Hey! I thought I was the moody one!_ Yaten thought.

Seiya didn't notice Kakyuu while he dashed for his bedroom, but Kakyuu could see tears in his face. Suddenly she felt herself tear up. _When? When was the last time I cried so? Wait, as princess of Kinmokusei, I can't show emotion, especially not crying! It isn't appropriate- _For once, Kakyuu stopped in mid-thought. She let herself cry. She cried like a person, not a princess. Kakyuu dashed for her room, unnoticed.

_I know Seiya loves Usagi… I love Seiya. Seiya loves Usagi, Usagi's married to Mamoru. Seiya doesn't love me. Seiya doesn't love me. Seiya doesn't love me. _Kakyuu thought again. _I'm not sure if Seiya even likes me! What if Seiya hates me? He is my soldier. So is Yaten and Taiki. They are practically forced to like me. I wonder… What would it be like if Usagi returned Seiya's feelings? What if she answered "Yes" that day…_ Kakyuu went to a flashback from a few years ago…

"When I saw the rose, I thought of him! I miss Mamoru!" said a depressed Usagi. "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" asked a desperate Seiya. Usagi never answered. "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" Usagi never knew of Seiya's feelings. "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" She still didn't know.

Kakyuu ended her flashback but she couldn't get those painful words out of her head. "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" "Dumpling…Am I not good enough?" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kakyuu. She ran down the hallway until she couldn't take it anymore and fell down. She fainted. 

Kakyuu woke up with tears in her eyes. She realized Seiya was holding her. He caught her when she fell. When Kakyuu saw his eyes… they were icy cold…and mean. "Seiya?" Kakyuu asked. Shockingly, Seiya threw her to the ground! "Seiya?!" Kakyuu was crying a lot more. "Seiya?" Kakyuu could always trust Seiya. He was always there. They told each other secrets, played with each other, she knew him since she was born! All the sudden Usagi appeared. She was holding an unfamiliar little girl. Very little. She had pink hair and "dumplings" also. Kakyuu realized Usagi, sweet Usagi had that icy mean look in her eyes. Usagi threw the girl but Kakyuu caught her. She looked sweet and innocent. "Mama?" the girl asked, shocked. "Chibi-Usa! You brat! I am no longer your mother because I no longer love your father, Mamoru! And I no longer love you! I only love Seiya!" Usagi said, vainly. Seiya and Usagi kissed, to Chibi-Usa and Kakyuu's shock. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" They both screamed. Chibi-Usa was weak now. She was fading away and disappearing. Her last innocent words were; "Hotaru, Puu, Diana, Mamoru. Don't be sad I'm gone…" Then Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and disappeared. She died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed Kakyuu.

Kakyuu woke up. Seiya was holding her. Usually she would feel as if she were in heaven but now… Seiya had a warm smile and his eyes, well they were happy but he looked as if he were crying before. "Go away you monster!!!!" Kakyuu yelled as she ran away outside. Seiya's smile turned to a frown. A sad frown. He was tearing up again._ I guess Yaten and Taiki were right… It's too late to discover my true feelings for Kakyuu._ Seiya thought.

Kakyuu ran away from her house. She wanted to get away from Seiya. She finally came to a bench in a park and sat down to think. As she thought she saw two butterflies; a blue one and a red one. They looked pretty friendly with each other. Then a pink butterfly came. The blue one followed it, but the pink butterfly flew away from the blue one. The red one, which was being neglected flew away, with an apologetic blue butterfly chasing her. Kakyuu didn't realize the situation resembled hers. 

As Kakyuu pondered a pink light appeared before her. The flash faded and right before her was the girl from her vision, Chibi-Usa! "Chibi-Usa?," Kakyuu gasped. "You know my name?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Uhhhhh.," "Hey do you have special powers?" asked Chibi-Usa. "Well I guess you could say that. Are you Usagi and Mamoru's daughter?" asked Kakyuu. Chibi-Usa curtsyed and said, "My name is Princess Small Lady Serenity of the Silver Millenium, Crystal Tokyo, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, the future form of Usagi, and King Endymion, the future form of Mamoru Chiba, but everyone calls me Small Lady or Chibi-Usa." "Oh, you can call me Kakyuu." said Kakyuu. "Hey! Do you want to play with me?" asked Chibi-Usa "Why not?" said Kakyuu.


	2. Chapter 2 Without ChibiUsa

The Flower of a Fireball

By AquaMoon

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for my socks.

Author's Notes: Yup, I haven't updated in centuries….but why? Because I only got one review!!!! Thank you, Yaten!! Thank you!! Anyways, here it goes….

*********************************************************

A half hour passed of Kakyuu and Chibi-Usa playing games, swinging on the swings, and telling stories of their homes. _'This is what I need. To relax and feel like a child again! Ruling a planet is stressful…' _Kakyuu thought. She loved Chibi-Usa's smile. The way she laughed was comforting and warm. _'This girl…she would not be alive if Usagi loved Seiya. She would be a different girl with different hair and a different smile. I wonder…what would a child of Seiya and Usagi's look like?' _She stared at her new, young friend thinking about such a thing. "Chibi-Usa, what do you think it would be like if…err…how do I say this, your mother loved someone else?" she asked. Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow. "Uh…well, I don't know. I wouldn't be alive then! Hmm, maybe she'd be ditzy and klutzy like Usagi! I am too mature to be her daughter!" she exclaimed. Kakyuu giggled. "Oh? You two _are _more like sister than mother and child, huh? That must be interesting." Chibi-Usa was a little confused on why Kakyuu was bringing this up now. "Um, yeah. Hey, want to get some ice-cream?" she asked. Kakyuu was now the confused one. "Ice cream? What's that?" Chibi-Usa just laughed and said, "You sure are strange…I'll show you!" 

They were eating ice cream (from the ice cream truck) in the park when Chibi-Usa realized something. "Drat! I forgot, I have to be at Usagi's! Hey, Kakyuu, do you want to come over for dinner?" she asked. Kakyuu thought for a minute. She couldn't face Seiya just yet so she had no other place to go to. "Okay, Chibi-Usa. Usagi won't mind?" "Of course not!"

Meanwhile, Seiya sat down in a chair, pondering his thoughts about Kakyuu and Usagi. _'Yaten and Taiki told me something about Kakyuu…Something I didn't know before. She loves me. Oh God, this is confusing!! I mean, what I feel for Kakyuu is different than Usagi…Could it be because they're different people? I need to sleep on this…' _he thought as he walked off to his bedroom to sleep.


End file.
